Um dia de Avô
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Snapee suas desventuras ao cuidar do neto. Reviews!


**Nome da Fic: ** Um dia de Avô

**Autora:** Roxane Norris

**Beta-reader**: Beatriz Corrêa Da Silva

**Resumo: **Severus Snape ganha uma pequena detenção com seu netinho.

**Notas:** Uma pequena continuação de "O Príncipe Mestiço"

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros. Ou seja, quase o mundo todo, menos eu.

**Notas: **Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site .

_**UM DIA DE AVÔ**_

- Decididamente não é assim - bufou - Como se prende uma coisa dessas?

Severo olhou o menino que agitava os pequenos bracinhos rechonchudos em sua direção, e tentando manter a calma continuou, fazendo um carinho na cabeça do pequeno.

- Sua avó não podia ter nos largado sozinhos - colocou novamente a criança sob uma fralda aberta - Sua mãe não me deu esse trabalho todo! - fez um gesto com a varinha e a fralda se fechou

O menino sorriu-lhe e agarrou seus dedos, depois começou a balbuciar algo como "da-da". Snape suspirou e desengonçadamente retirou o garoto da cama e o colocou deitado num berço ao canto. Anne e Hadji estavam no Ministério, e Ravena estava dando aulas de DCAT em Hogwarts. Desde que Minerva se aposentara há mais ou menos dois anos, ele se tornara diretor de Hogwarts e chamara Ravena para lecionar ao seu lado. Severo teve muito trabalho em convencê-la a deixar o Ministério, mas depois do nascimento do neto, ela acabou aceitando. Teria mais tempo para cuidar do menino, enquanto Anne estivesse trabalhando. Só havia um pequeno problema, alguns horários de suas aulas a impediriam de cuidar do pequeno Sevie em tempo integral.

Snape olhou o neto adormecido e resolveu desligar a luz e sair dali antes que o menino começasse a chorar, ou qualquer coisa parecida que fazem os bebês. Desceu as escadas e sentou-se no sofá pegando a edição do "Profeta Diário" para ler. Ravena não deveria demorar muito para chegar, era seu primeiro dia como professora, e dele como babá. _Sinceramente, aonde eu estava com a cabeça para ter aceitado uma idéia dessas? –_ pensou, enquanto abria o jornal. _Cuidar de uma criança! Eu odeio crianças... mas até que_ _ele é um bom menino_ – refletiu novamente ao ler a manchete do jornal.

Não demorou mais que alguns minutos para um choro infantil soar no andar de cima. Snape correu pelas escadas em direção ao antigo quarto de Anne e abriu a porta com cuidado. Sevie estava em pé com os olhos pretos cheios de lágrimas e soluçava continuamente, quando viu o avô mexeu os bracinhos em sua direção. Snape não sabia dizer exatamente o porquê, mas aquela angústia da criança fez seu coração sobressaltar. Pegou o pequeno no colo e acariciou-o. Sevie foi se acalmando, colocou os dois dedos na boca e ficou olhando para o teto enfeitiçado do quarto. Nele, vários planetas descreviam suas órbitas em volta do sol, e o pequeno adorava ver isso.

Severo pensou em recolocá-lo de volta no berço, mas ao tentar fazê-lo arrancou um protesto do menino. _Ótimo! Agora não posso nem ler o jornal _– pensou - _Vamos, garoto,_ _durma... _ Nova tentativa, novos protestos, ele então olhou o menino e disse:

-Não tenho escolha, e nem você - e saiu do quarto com o pequeno no colo - Vai ficar na sala comigo, ouviu?

Severo desceu e colocou o menino no chão ao seu lado com algumas coisas que pareciam brinquedos trouxas, e que Anne deixara na bolsa. Pegou o jornal e recomeçou a ler. Depois de algum tempo notou que já não ouvia o som de Sevie balbuciando seu idioma de bebê, olhou para onde pusera o pequerrucho e... nada.Levantou-se e começou a vasculhar a casa. Não demorou muito para encontrá-lo entretido com alguma coisa que achara no chão da cozinha. O lugar estava frio e Severo levou-o de volta para a sala.

Snape já começava a odiar o fato de ter tido a brilhante idéia de Ravena dar aulas em Hogwarts. Queria tê-la por perto, já que no cargo de diretor ficaria muito mais tempo na escola, mas não tinha em mente cuidar de um bebê uma tarde inteira. O garoto o fitou e de repente começou a ficar azul, revirarando os olhos. O avô o agarrou pelos braços e com um leve toque de varinha, e mais uma porção de palavras, fez com que o garoto expelisse um pequeno botão.

Sevie encarou-o sorrindo e pronunciou mais alguns "da - das". Snape o pegou no colo e levou ao andar de cima. Entregou a mamadeira que estava sob a cômoda ao menino e voltou para sala. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro. _Se Ravena não chegar em meia_ _hora, eu irei até Hogwarts trazê-la_ – pensou consigo mesmo. A análise que fizera da situação era caótica: o menino se sujara todo, de uma forma que ele nunca imaginara que um pequeno bebê pudesse fazer; depois não dormira a tarde toda como Ravena dissera; e por fim, engolira um botão.

Não era essa visão que ele fazia de um dia calmo ao lado do neto, aliás para ser sincero, Snape não tinha esse tipo de visões. As chamas verdes da lareira crepitaram anunciando a chegada de alguém, e Snape pode ver Ravena surgir na sala. Seus olhos verdes o encararam, e o vendo aturdido, disse em seguida:

- O que aconteceu? - falou com cautela - Onde está o Sevie?

- Lá em cima - disse irritado - Espero que dormindo!

- Severo o que você andou fazendo? - ele o fitou intrigada.

- Absolutamente nada, minha cara - sua voz era fria - Esse é o problema. Quando se tem um bebê em casa não se faz nada.

- Ah, querido, não seja tão duro.- Ravena se virou e começou a subir as escadas

Quando entrou no quarto de Anne, Sevie dormia serenamente chupando seus dois dedinhos. Severo entrou logo depois dela presenciando a mesma cena e crispou os lábios num alívio mudo. Ravena desligou a luz da cabeceira, e saíram do quarto.

- Anne não dava trabalho - disse-lhe ele.

- Anne tinha treze anos quando soube que você era pai dela - corrigiu Ravena - Eu tive esse trabalho, professor, sozinha.

- A escolha foi sua - Snape falou sarcástico.

- Não tive escolha, por isso não me arrependo. – disse seca e desceu as escadas.

Severo parou estático no limiar da escada. Depois de refletir alguns minutos sobre o que dissera, desceu as escadas também. Ravena havia entrado na cozinha e começara a preparar o jantar. Snape chegou por trás dela e a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Desculpe-me - sussurrou ao seu ouvido - Não estou acostumado com crianças, mesmo sendo meu neto. Eu não tinha direito de falar sobre Anne.- e dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço. - Você sempre foi uma mulher incrível, principalmente por cuidar sozinha de uma criança... devo admitir.

- Está perdoado - virou-se para fitá-lo - Não vai perguntar como foi meu primeiro dia de aula?

- Sra. Snape, diga-me, como foi seu primeiro dia ministrando aulas para um bando de adolescentes mal educados? - e sorriu-lhe

- Vou ignorar seu tom - suspirou - Ah... Severo, você estava certo eu adorei !

- Estou perdido! - encarou-a - Isto quer dizer que continuarei a ter detenções semanais com um pequeno ser de um aninho ?

- Não, meu bem. Vou ver se Anne arruma alguém que fique com ele só nesse dia - fitou-o demoradamente.

- Sabe, – disse - é uma ótima idéia.

Anne e Hadji chegaram do Ministério pouco depois. Jantaram junto com eles esaíram em seguida, levando o pequeno Sevie embora. Ravena estava vendo eles aparatarem, quando os braços do marido a envolveram pela cintura. Ela se virou, e os lábios de Severo tocaram os dela com tanta paixão que Ravena sentiu seu coração disparar como o de uma adolescente. Ele a tomou nos braços e a levou para cima. Deitou-a na cama, e colocando-se por cima dela, falou entre um beijo e outro:

- Ravie - fitou-a demoradamente - Você me deu a família mais linda do mundo, até mesmo se tratando do pequeno Sevie. Nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer comigo.

- Severo - sorriu-lhe - Gostaria de ter tido tempo de lhe dar mais filhos...

- Não seja por isso - deu-lhe um beijo - Podemos fazer uma dúzia.

- Sim, e você adoraria vê-los correndo pela casa, não é? – encarou-o inquisidora.

- Que tal diminuirmos para um ? - ele riu

- Acho melhor você me beijar! – sorriu-lhe maliciosamente – Você faz isso melhor do que cuidar de crianças.

Agarrou Severo pelos cabelos e puxou-o para perto dos seus lábios. Recomeçaram os longos beijos enquanto a neve caía lá fora deixando toda Hogsmeade envolta num lindo manto branco.


End file.
